NM-2011
"Right from our very beginning, we neitypes were created by those foolish humans to become weapons of war. The value of a neitype is based completely on strength alone. Sister, you are said to be the ultimate masterpiece of the NM-1000 series. For me, defeating you would be reaffirming my existence." : — NM-2011's monologue before fighting Nei NM-2011 is an antagonist in the Phantasy Star IV: The End of the Millennium drama, Sealed Memories. She is a numan, an artificial organism created by combining biomonster and human DNA. More specifically, NM-2011 is part of a series of neitype advancements created from the data of the very first Nei from AW 1282. She is part of the NM-2000 series of neitypes. Characteristics Appearance NM-2011 has the same characteristic appearance of early neitype beings. She has long, flowing purple hair with flared bangs. Her eyebrows are purple, and her eyes are red with two eyelashes per eye. On the sides of her face are two pointed ears. Her skin is a light tan. She wears a red leotard with black accents. She has matching knee high red boots and a long-sleeved red gloves with a hole on each elbow that allows her elbow spike to protrude out. On her hands are silver mechanisms that house retractable beam claws. Her fingernails are bright blue. On her neck is a jet black necklace that is designed to attract biomonsters. Personality NM-2011 was designed to be loyal to her master, Gene. According to her, her only purpose in life is to fight in order to prove that she is the most powerful neitype. With such a short and unstable lifespan of roughly three or four years, she reasons that she has that much time in order to leave her mark on mankind in order to prove that she existed. Biography Although she was created beforehand, NM-2011 was not released from her capsule until AW 2281. Nei, an amnesiac numan that has constant dreams telling her to seek a mysterious silver dome, finally arrives at the Bio-Dome with the help of a 13 year old Chaz Ashley. After she lost Chaz in an effort to protect him from her burdens, she confronts a machine named Gene that manages the research plant. The machine reveals to her that she is actually a clone of the second Nei, and, consequently, inherits parts of the original's memories and will that are hidden in her subconscious. Gene officially designates the amnesiac Nei as its ultimate masterpiece in the Nei series, neitype NM-1153. Although its initial plan for creating the neitypes is in an effort to make a race capable of surviving the harsh environment from the fallout of the Great Collapse, its ulterior motive was to make its numan creations perform genocide on humans, people that it deems the "lesser species." Upon hearing her horror and refusal to take part in the extinction of the human race, Gene calls Nei defective and unleashes NM-2011 from her capsule in order to subdue her. Upon being freed from her pod, NM-2011 is thrilled to meet her big sister and is more than willing to kill her if it means reaffirming her purpose for existing. She swiftly attacks the surprised Nei, who manages to block every swipe with her own metal claws, much to the former's confusion. When she realizes that Nei does not want to fight her, she tells her sister that she has no choice but to fight unless she wants to die. Upon seeing how old and decrepit Nei's claws are, NM-2011 offers to remove one of her own beam claws in order to even the battlefield. After much fighting with each neitype matching each other's moves, NM-2011's beam claw begins to lose power. Upon seeing an opening, Nei realizes that her claw is more powerful than both of them gave it credit for, being the legendary Nei Claw, and she confidently uses her power in order to overwhelm and fatally wound NM-2011. NM-2011 gasps and collapses onto the ground in the final strike. Nei starts crying, saying that she never wanted this to happen and this is why she never wanted to fight. She carefully lifts NM-2011 onto her lap and NM-2011 calls her foolish. She tells her big sister that the reason she was eager to fight was because neitypes, including her big sister Nei, only have a mere three or four years of life before they inevitably die. She says that she enjoyed the fight because fighting brought meaning to her short existence. After speaking those final words, she falls from Nei's lap and dies. Category:Phantasy Star IV: The End of the Millennium Characters Category:Newmans